dragongardenerfandomcom-20200213-history
James Bladehound, Guildmaster
About James Bladehound James Bladehound is the guildmaster of Dragon Gardener. As head of the council , he is responsible for recruiting new members, running the guild and helping members in need. He frequently brings a crew of members onto his ship: The Storm Dragon and often promotes them to veteran. The rank of Officer, however, has only been achived by two members so far. Before founding Dragon Gardener, Bladehound was a member of a guild called Drako Clan. He had been invited to the guild while on a trip to the King's Arm tavern on Tortuga. After he served that guild for a short time without any recognition from the guildmaster or officers, Bladehound left Drako Clan and formed his own order. He tossed around a few names, all of which were related to dragons (as were the names of his ships), finally turning to The Lord of The Rings for wisdom. Because Samwise Gamgee had been Frodo's Gardener, Bladehound chose the name: Dragon Gardener. With his new guild, he set out to find a few new members. He quickly amassed a great throng of about twenty, none of whom passed beyond Veteran. On a trip to Cuba, Bladehound met a pirate named Leon Cannonwrecker . Leon had never been one to stay in a guild for long, always jumping from one to another, yet Bladehound invited Leon to join. Leon has remained in the guild ever since, even becoming Bladehound's first officer. The only other to achive that rank was Molly Goldrage, who became Bladehound's second officer. The three of them formed the Dragon Gardener Council and have since led the guild to victory over any opposition. In the past, James once made the mistake of inviting one Matt the Plunderer to the guild. Matt became power-hungry and ordered James to surrender his title. The Guildmaster (of course) refused, and so did Matt demand most arrogantly that he be made ruler. After many days of this, the plunderer challenged Bladehound to a duel. The winner would claim (or keep) the title of Guildmaster, while the loser would be cast from the guild in disgrace. While James bladehound fought honorably, Mutineer Matt (as he would become known) shot James with a bane shot, hoping to cripple him. Bladehound threw a curved blade to knock the pistol out of his hand, but accidentally cut off four of the mutineer's fingers. Matt would soon return in an attempt to destroy Dragon Gardener. He attacked James and his hunting party on Perdida, forcing them to flee. They were pursued to Isla Cangrejos, where a battle took place between Mutineer Matt's guild and Dragon Gardener. Dragon Gardener prevailed and niether Matt nor his guild were ever seen again. Bladehound is a master swordsman, favouring it above all other weapons. He also enjoys battling at sea with a large crew, which he brings onto The Storm Dragon. He favours The Hinterseas (near Padres) because of their abundance in Death Omen and Black Harbinger ships (which were how he mastered sailing). He almost always sets his ship to "Public" in order to amass a large crew, although Leon believes this to be foolish. He possesses the famed Spinecrest Sword and he greatly enjoys using the Cursed Fire ability. Category:Guild Members Category:Council Members Category:The Battle of Cangrejos